Wishing for death
by FanficFinatic2
Summary: Karkat is being abused by his long time best friend turned lover. He doesn't know what to do anymore the pain is getting to be too much and he doesn't know how much longer he can stand it. He does the only thing he can...runs. Will he escape him and be saved by a guy he doesn't knows and says he loves him? Or will all hope be lost? Warnings inside. Angst, Tragedy also included.
1. Kill me?

_**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this story I've had it for awhile I just couldn't think of a good title. Alas I finally thought one up. Hope you enjoy also go check out some of the other stories me and my friend have written. This one's just by me though. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R. :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. All rights to characters etc. go to Andrew Hussie.**_

_**Warnings: Sort of rape, abuse, Someone carving into someones skin**_**(_not sure what it's called), mentioned character death. _**

Night takes over and I dread his return.

Ten minutes later I hear the front door open, I quickly hide under our bed as I hear his footsteps get closer and closer to the room. The door opens and he walks in. He's calling my name, but I know once I come out it'll start again. I also know that once he finds me(he always does) he'll be angry that I hid from him but I can't bring myself to move, I'm too paralyzed with fear. I can tell by his tone of voice that he's really angry.

The next thing I know I'm suddenly pulled from my hiding spot by my legs. I scream and kick trying to get him to let go of me but it doesn't work...it never does...I don't know why I try anymore. I look up and see his face, he's smiling at me like it's all fun and games. I guess it is for him. He asks me why I hid from him but I don't reply, I know better now that no matter what I say it won't change a thing so I've learned to keep my mouth shut.

He leans down and kisses me, I know I'm in for it. I try pushing him away but I'm too weak. He breaks the kiss and gives me that grin that used to make me smile way back when. The smile that used to complete my day now gives me chills. I've come to hate it. That smile every time I see it I want to hurl. He suddenly stands and that's when it starts.

He grabs me by my hair and throws me against the wall before he walks over. He punches me and he kicks me and all I can do is whine and whimper in pain. I know showing weakness does nothing but spur him on because all he does is laugh and look down at me with that stupid grin and I hate him for it even though I know there's nothing I can do. He does this for awhile kicking, punching and slamming me on the wall before he stops and leaves the room.

For one brief moment I think he's done for the night but it seems he has more in store for me tonight because he comes back with a knife. You'd think that in that moment I'd be scared but in reality I was glad. Maybe he was finally going to kill me and I would be free of all the pain he's caused me over the years. So no when I saw that knife I wasn't scared no I was overjoyed but little did I know that that knife, just that one sharp piece of metal would cause me the worst pain imaginable. I would be scarred forever. This one day would stay in my mind forever. I would never forget what he did to me this day and I would be haunted for the rest of my miserable life. I however didn't know this so I held onto that tiny sliver of hope that I would finally be taken from this cruel, pathetic, miserable life that I was living.

As he got closer to me his smile grew wider until he was standing over me. He bent down and kissed my cheek. It disgusted me how he could be so cruel and then act like nothing had happened. I didn't show it, instead I just waited patiently for my salvation to finally come.

Unfortunately for me that's not what happened. He told me to lay flat on my back and even though it hurt to move after that beating I did. I was too caught up in my fantasy of death finally coming that I couldn't think of anything else. This wasn't a good idea however because the next thing I knew my clothes were in shreds and I knew what was coming next. I didn't understand why he couldn't just kill me and get it over with all I wanted was to die and he was punishing me more before I got my wish it wasn't fair.

Then he was on top of me. He kissed me hard and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I complied by kissing back because I knew that if I didn't it would only be worse on me. He trailed his hand down my body until he reached my dick. He stroked it until I became hard I tried to suppress my moans but I had never been able to. I never enjoyed it when we made _**'love'**_, I used too but that was years ago before this, before he started hurting me. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me I could tell he wasn't too pleased(not that I knew why)and before I knew what was happening his clothes were off and he was inside me. He hadn't prepared me or anything and I screamed at him to stop to take it out. I told him I was sorry for whatever I did and that if he stopped I would never do it again. He ignored my pleas. I didn't know what I had done wrong. I was clueless, it was the first time he had ever hurt me while we had sex and I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes from falling. I was crying before I knew it. Never had I cried in front of him and I prayed that he wouldn't do anything worse then what he was already doing now. Luckily for me he either didn't care or didn't notice because all he did was slam harder and faster into me as he got closer to the edge. It hurt more than hell and I couldn't wait for it to be over. All I wanted was to curl up and cry in the corner, just to die. I hated him, everything about him from his unruly hair to those stupid eyes that I used to find so mesmerizing. I hated this, I hated myself for letting him do this to me, for being put on this stupid planet, but most of all I hated this world and the life it dealt me.

He soon came as did I but I didn't notice until he pulled out and laid on me panting till he regained his breath and moved. He grinned at me evilly and grabbed the knife from the floor.

He brought it up to my face and started cutting into my cheek. I started screaming at him telling him to stop. I tried kicking him and pushing him away even though I could barely move but he was too strong for me.

I must have messed up whatever he was carving into my skin because the next thing I knew his fist was connected to my face and I was knocked unconscious.

I woke to the sound of my alarm for school going off. He was already gone (he left before me) but I knew there was no way I would be going today. I tried to get up and screamed when I realized that my right leg had been carved into. I could barely move it but I stood up and hopped to the bathroom cursing under my breath.

When I finally got to the restroom after what seemed like hours I got into the shower. It hurt to take one but I knew if I didn't the cuts would get infected so I stood under the stream of water for a few minutes before I slid down the wall and pulled my legs to my chest. At this point I didn't care about about the pain all I wanted was to sit there and never come out as the tears poured down my face. My dream was shattered when the water turned cold however and I decided it was time to get out.

I stepped out of the shower and studied myself in the mirror. There it was plain as day on my left cheek, that stupid smiley face that he loved so much. I wasn't sure why it was there until I looked at my leg and realized what it said there it was his name on my body. **Gamzee Makara.**

That's what it said and the truth came crashing down on me like a tidal wave. The tears came again as I repeated the word **'no'** in my head over and over but it was right there in front of me I couldn't deny it. I had been marked, I was his. There was no way I could change that. I covered the cut on my cheek with a bandage just so I wouldn't have to see it but I knew I knew right then that I was doomed. I stumbled into the bedroom, not caring that I was still wet I pulled on some new boxers and a pair of sweatpants. I walked over to the bed and saw a note on it. I didn't want to read it but I did anyway.

It read:

**You're mine motherfucker. :o) **

Just that one sentence made everything real. I crumpled the note up and threw it across the room not caring where it landed. I crawled into the bed pulling the covers completely over me and curling into a ball. I had no more tears left to cry so I laid there shaking and whimpering but no tears would come. I eventually fell asleep hoping that I would never wake up again.

**My name is Karkat Vantas and all I want to do is die.**


	2. Escape

_**A/N: Hey guys I am so so sorry for the unexpected Hiatus! My computer crashed so I had to get it repaired and my family is stubborn so no one let me use theirs but I ended up getting a new one the other one was too fucked up...hehe. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I'll try to update as much as I can. :) Once again so sorry. Please R&R. **_

_**I'm running but the pathway is endless. It's pitch black and I can't see a thing all I know is I need to get away. I need to get away from him. I know he's not far behind me so I can't stop to catch my breath because if I do he'll get me. **_

_**That's when I trip and fall to the ground but before I can get back up he's there looming over me. He starts hitting me and kicking me. All I do is whimper and scream. Then he grabs me by my neck and and pulls me up to look him in the eye and he starts shaking me, screaming at me and telling me I could never run from him that he would always find me. He told me if I ever ran away he'd kill me.**_

I woke up panting with sweat dripping down my face. For a moment I couldn't remember what was going on then the dream came back to me and shivers went down my spine. I knew what I had to do I had to get away I had to. There was no other option I couldn't stay I couldn't, not anymore not after all the pain and suffering he put me through all these years. I had to leave I had to get out I just couldn't do it anymore. The problem with that was that I didn't know where to go, I had no one. I just knew that in that moment I needed to leave and I couldn't let him find me...not ever. I knew that he would kill me if I ran but only if he found me and that's why I couldn't let that happen. My dream was in a sense real because I knew that's exactly what would happen if he ever found me. I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed it was already 4pm Gamzee may or may not be here soon I had to make up my mind of whether or not I wanted to risk it and I decided to risk it.

I quickly jumped out of the bed forgetting the cut on my leg and cheek because I just didn't care anymore.

I grabbed my backpack and dumped all the supplies out before going to our dresser and pulling out a few shirts and a pair of pants, stuffing them into the bag. Next I went to the top of our closet and pulled down the shoebox I kept up their(Gamzee didn't know it was there). I opened it and pulled out all the money I had in it($1000). I had been saving for whatever reason just to have it if I needed it and I did need it I needed it to escape so I quickly grabbed all the money and put the box back in the closet. I grabbed my wallet with my I.D and drivers license, putting the money in there before running out of the house.

I hoped that Gamzee wouldn't be home for awhile he usually stayed out late but sometimes he came home early I hoped today wouldn't be one of those days I needed all the time I could get I needed a good amount of space between us if I wanted to get away.

I was so caught up in running that I didn't even watch where I was going until I ran into someone. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and tried to walk away but before I could I was pulled back. I looked up and there he was just looking back at me and right then I knew I was done for. He stared back at me with a look one that said **'You're dead' **but before he could do anything I suddenly got this rush of energy and I kicked him in the stomach before running off.

I ran and I ran I wanted to look back but I knew if I did he'd get me so I kept going I ran for about 15 minutes before dashing into an alley and leaning against the wall trying to catch my breath. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and cradled my head in my hands silently crying. **'That was so close I could have been caught and I don't even want to know what he would do to me if that happened.'** I thought to myself.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped quickly getting to my feet ready for what was to come except when I turned it wasn't him. In fact I didn't know who this guy was.

** My name is Karkat Vantas and I'm about to make the worst mistake imaginable.**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems sort of rushed but I just wanted to update seeing as how I haven't for almost 3 weeks. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews appreciated. :)**


	3. Helper

_**A/N: And here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. (I should also mention this because I forgot but each chapter will most likely be in a different persons POV so it'll switch off. This one is in Sollux's) **_

* * *

_****_I was standing in an alley behind my complex just doing nothing I actually wasn't even sure why I was out there...whatever. Well anyway all of a sudden this guy ran into the alleyway panting. He looked like he had just run a marathon.** 'Idiot why is he running all around...and who comes into an alley?'** As soon as I thought it I realized I was being a hypocrite I mean here I am standing in this alley doing nothing. Now that I was thinking about it I had probably been out here for more than an hour. I really don't have a life. I decided to see what this guys deal was and upon closer inspection I realized that it was none other than Karkat Vantas...the guy I liked. **'Damn why is he here?'** He didn't seem to notice me standing there-and I really hoped he wouldn't-so I just silently watched him. Stalker? I know. This is what I always did though because-actually never mind there's no reason for me to act like a stalker none at all whatsoever. I don't even know why I liked him I had never even talked to him not once because he was always with that stoner guy Gamzee and I knew that anyone who even tried to talk to him got there asses whooped not even sure why. Anyway I actually saw it happen...three times and ever since then no one messes with him they just keep their distance including me. No way am I getting my ass handed to me by some stoner.

Actually now that I was thinking about it he never went anywhere without stoner but right now he wasn't with him. That was odd. They were usually right next to each other like they were attached by the hip. It was pretty weird but hey I'm not one to judge. I was actually pretty sure they were together which was just another reason I didn't talk to him.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and studied him closely as he slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. Was it just me or was he upset? Depressed maybe? I wasn't really sure but...maybe I should go talk to him see if I could help?

**'No doing that would lead me...where? I don't even know...Fuck it he looks like he needs someone to talk to.' **I decided to just do it I mean what's the worse that could happen? Stoner shows up and beats the shit out of you. Oh ya that's the worst... I decided to risk it anyway.

I strode over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped like literally jumped and got up from his position on the wall. He looked ready to pounce but he seemed to relax before confusion slowly took over his features.

I wasn't really sure why he reacted the way he did when I tapped him. I guess I must've scared him-not my intention-seeing as how he hadn't noticed me before.

We stared at each other for a long moment and I noticed that he had been crying. I could only tell because he had tear stains on his cheeks and he sort of tried to hide it by furiously wiping at his face. We stared for a little longer before I finally decided to speak.

"Hey" I said and he just looked at me for a moment in complete bewilderment before he replied.

"Um hi? Who are you exactly?" he asked me tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. It was so adorable and I had to resist the urge to tell him so.

"Oh ya I'm Sollux. Sollux Captor. We go to school together."

"Oh well I'm Karkat." We kind of just stood there for a moment him shifting from foot to foot looking really uncomfortable. **'I should really say something...but what?'**

"Ya I know" he kind of looked at me weird like it was weird for someone to actually know who he was but he quickly recovered.

"Um okay..."

"So I know this is kind of prying and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but is there a reason that you were running? Were you trying to get away from someone? And also why were you crying?" The questions all just rattled off my tongue and I knew I was prying but I really wanted to know plus I was concerned for his well being even though I wasn't really sure why. I guess I just had this feeling that he was in danger.

He just looked at me with this shocked expression before shaking his head, looking down and fiddling with his fingers. I could tell just by looking at him that he was nervous.

"Why would you think I was running?" he asked trying to play it off but I knew he was just trying to change the subject.

"Because you were panting when you came into the alley and I can tell just by looking at you that you're tired."

"I-I...um ya I was running" he relented not really telling me why. I knew I had t take it slow though so I put my hand on his shoulder and told him it was okay that he could trust me. He looked up at me and he nodded his head in an agreement sort of way. He looked behind his shoulder as if he was scared someone might see him or come for him. I decided to let him come inside if he wanted to he seemed like he needed the rest.

"Hey I know we sort of just met and all but you seem a little tense do you want to maybe come inside and tell me what happened?" I knew it was a long shot but it couldn't hurt to try.

"I um ya sure" he said nodding his head as if to reassure himself. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. I noticed he kept looking behind him like someone was just going to appear out of thin air but I just shrugged it off and pulled him into my apartment shutting the door and locking it behind me.

**My name is Sollux Captor and I have no clue what I just got myself into.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed please let me know what you think and if I'm maybe moving to fast critiques help. :)**


	4. Promising

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Plz enjoy. R&R**_

I have no idea why I'm doing this. I don't know why I followed him into his apartment. He told me to sit on the couch so I did and now I'm waiting for him to come back into the living room. My bag is by the door. When I first saw him he just sort of gave me this feeling of comfort like I was safe and so before I knew it the words were coming out of my mouth and the next thing I knew I was sitting in his living room.

**'God I'm so stupid...what am I even doing?' **I scolded myself. I really was stupid but before I could yell at myself morehe comes back in the living room with two cups of water.

"Here you go" he says handing me one of them.

"Um thanks" I take a sip and set the cup on the coffee table.

"You're welcome" he replies taking a seat on the other side of the couch. I watch him warily not sure what to say or if I should even be telling him anything. I don't know what would happen if Gamzee found out...actually I do but just thinking about it sends chills down my spine and sets my heart racing and not for good reasons. I close my eyes and breathe in deep before exhaling I need to calm down. I look up at him and I speak.

"So um what do you wanna know?" I'm aware that this question basically leaves him open to asking whatever he wants but it's already out of my mouth so I can't take it back. He looks down for a moment probably thinking about what he should ask me. A few minutes later he looks up and meets my gaze.

"Why were.." he hesitates for a moment. "Why were you running?" he seems like he has genuine concern but I'm not sure if I should tell him because once it's out I can't take it back. I've never told anyone about my problems with him except for one person and it cost him his life. So ever since _**him**__..._ever since John I try to stay away from people or at least from this particular topic of conversation. Gamzee helps with that because he doesn't let anyone near me so it works out. Now once again here I am with this person I just met and I'm about to tell him my world, about how I've been living, all the secrets I've kept from everyone since John. He was the last person I told and I still haven't forgiven myself for that. I can't help the tears that start to fall they just come. It happens every time I think of him because I loved him but now he's gone and it's all my fault. **'Damn crying in front of a stranger what the fuck is wrong with me?' **That's the question that goes through my mind but I know I can't help it.

I cry silently to myself for about 5 minutes before wiping away my tears. I'm glad Sollux didn't try to comfort me because there's no way he could. I also don't know if I want to tell him about John just yet so instead I suck it up and I reply to his question.

"Sorry about that. Well I was running because I'm...I'm running away."

"It's fine. But if you don't mind telling me that is...um why are you running away exactly?" he asks questioningly and I know that I'll have to tell him everything so he'll understand. I actually don't have to but I just feel like I can trust him he makes me feel safe even though we just met.

"If I tell you I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone I need to know that I can trust you. I need to make sure you're safe. Can you promise me that?" I ask him this looking him dead in the eye so he knows that I'm being serious. He looks at me and I can tell he's being serious when he says

"I promise Karkat"

**My name is Karkat Vantas and I'm about to Spill all my Secrets.**


	5. Visitor

_**A/N: I decided to update again today so if you haven't already read chapter 4 do so. Hope you enjoy! :) Please R&R**_

When I saw him crying I wanted to comfort him but he seemed like he wanted to be left alone so I let him be. He cried for 5 minutes before he replied to my question. I asked him afterward what he was running from and he had me promise not to tell anyone and he wanted to make sure I would be safe. I really didn't know what kind of danger he meant that I would be in but I wanted to help him I wanted to keep him safe from whatever he was running from and so I promised not to tell anyone. He smiled at me.

"Thanks. I...I'm running from Gamzee. You know the guy who's always with me?" he looked down as if he was ashamed of it.

"Gamzee? Why? I thought he was like you're um...boyfriend." There I said it. I didn't want to but I did. He looked at me for a minute before nodding his head.

"Ya he...is...was?" he said sort of questioning himself as if he didn't really know the answer. It made me kind of curious what kind of relationship they had going on.

"Oh so why are you running from him exactly?" Now I was just confused I didn't understand it at all.

"Well Gamzee he's um...he's...abusive." He quickly turned away. I was shocked I couldn't believe what he was saying I mean at school Gamzee seemed so relaxed unless someone bothered Karkat. But Karkat he also acted carefree whenever he was at school as if nothing was going on.

"What do you mean abusive? Like he hurts you?" I knew that was a stupid question to ask because that;s abusive means but I just really wanted to find out what was going on.

"Ya he beats me and other things..." he said trailing off like he didn't want to tell me but I had to know. He looked up at me for a moment as if gauging my reaction. I was just in utter shock and then I thought about the band-aid on his face that for some reason I hadn't noticed till now. The band-aid took up almost his entire left cheek so I was kinda surprised I hadn't noticed it before. I wondered if that was him whatever it was.

"Karkat can you take off your band-aid for me?" I hoped he would say yes and show me but he just looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head no.

"No I can't I..I don't want to. I don't want anyone to see it. It..." he just had this pained expression on his face but I really wanted to know what it was. He just seemed...so...afraid.

"Please Karkat I want to help you. I need to know what he did to you. I'm not going to hurt you or tell anyone. I just need to know what he did to you." he took a deep breath. He seemed reluctant but he turned away from me for a moment and took it off. When he looked back at me I couldn't believe what I was seeing right there a smiley face carved into his cheek. It looked like it hurt and it also looked fresh I couldn't help but wonder when it happened. He looked down and I saw that he was crying again. "I-I used to love him. He loved me too-I mean he still loves me but now I can't stand him and he just doesn't get that he's hurting me. He doesn't understand it and then last night he came home and he really hurt me. I couldn't stop him because I'm so weak. I hoped that when he brought the knife that he was going to kill me finally and ya I know that's suicidal but in truth I would rather die then go back to him I don't want to be there anymore so I ran. I.." he began sobbing and shaking so I pulled him into my arms and let him cry into my shoulder. I couldn't believe what he told me. I was trying to process it all in my mind and somehow I knew I knew I had to protect him and keep him safe and away from him even if he didn't want me to I knew that I had to.

He mumbled something like 'thanks' and then his sobs died down and his breathing evened out. That's when I realized he had fallen asleep. I laid him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket before leaving the living area and going to my room I didn't want to disturb him.

I closed the door and tried to bury myself in my coding but I couldn't there was too much going on in my head. I closed my computer and walked over to my bed and just laid there thinking about everything he told me. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't even sure who it was. 'Am I expecting someone?' It took me a minute to realize who it it hit me Eridan was supposed to be dropping by sometime this week to help me with my science homework. **'Crap. What am I supposed to say about Karkat? God he really has the worst timing.' **

The knocking continued and I finally got up rushing to the door hoping the knocks didn't wake him. I threw open the door and glared at Eridan. He just stood there staring at me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey are you going to come in or not?" He looked t me for a moment before her pushed past me walking into the house. I closed the door before walking over to him. He was in the living room staring at Karkat.

"Eridan what are you doing? Are you trying to be creepy?" I whisper-yelled at him. He looked up at me questioningly and I gestured towards my room. Luckily he got the hint and walked over to it. I looked at Karkat and noticed that he looked so peaceful when he slept like he had no worries in the world he just looked so cute. I brushed my thought away and quickly went into my room with Eridan before shutting the door. I made my way over to the bed where he was sitting. I knew he wanted to know what he was doing on the couch I just hoped he wouldn't pry too much.

"So who's the guy on the couch?"

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas." I replied smiling. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

"How? Isn't that guy Gamzee always with him?"

"Ya but he was in the alley out back earlier and we started talking. Then we came inside and he fell asleep. He was tired so ya. Also that stoner guy wasn't anywhere near him so I'm assuming they don't go everywhere together." I said smiling at him.

"Wow. Now that I've seen him up close he's really short." I hadn't even noticed that wow I guess I never really payed much attention.

"Ya you're right he is." I said laughing. He laughed right along with me.

"OK so what is it you needed me to help you with?" I groaned and grabbed my homework from the nightstand handing it to him.

"Really Sollux all you have to do is look at the Periodic Table of Elements." Eridan said giving me a look that said **'I came all the way over here for this?' **

"Yes but Eridan I don't want to what's the point in that when I have a perfectly capable science genius at my command." I gave him a big grin and he smiled back. We got to work and within 30 minutes my homework was done. I gave Eridan a hug.

"Thanks ED." I said using my nickname for him.

"Ya whatever Sol." That's when I heard the scream and I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to the living room leaving Eridan sitting there confused. "Sol what was that!?" He shouted after me but I didn't respond I just raced to the couch in the living room.

I got there just in time to see Karkat tossing and turning in his sleep. He was screaming and shouting saying no and saying stop. I could see that he was sweating. I rushed to his side and tried to shake him awake.

"Karkat! Karkat wake up!" he was whimpering and then he opened his eyes and I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him into a hug. "Karkat are you okay?"

"Um no not really...I-I think he's coming...for me." I was surprised how would he know?

"He's not going to get you. I won't let him." he gave a little laugh and pulled away from the hug.

"No. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. I..." he paused for a minute as he tried to collect himself. "I already had that happen once and it was my fault. Now he's gone all because of me. He thought he could protect me to but Gamzee got him and he-he killed him right in front of me...I'll never forgive myself for that. So I don't want you to get hurt too. Can you promise me that you won't try anything?" he said looking up at me. I nodded my head I knew I had to do this for him even if he was in danger because I didn't want Gamzee to take it out on him.

"Yes I promise." he smiled at me.

"I guess I should tell you from the beginning well the shortened version anyway." As he said that I realized Eridan was still in my room. **'Crap I better go see what Eridan's doing.' **

"Hey um Karkat I'll be right back just um stay here okay?" He looked confused for a moment before he nodded saying "Um ya sure." I got up and went into my room to see Eridan sitting there looking confused.

"Hey so I can't exactly tell you what's going on because I promised not to. So I need you to either stay in here for a bit or leave I guess." he just stared at me for awhile.

"Can I talk to him for a minute I think I know what this is about." I wasn't sure if I should let him so I kind of just stood there looking stupid before I came back to myself.

"Okay ya sure. Just hold on for a sec" I made my way back to Karkat.

"Hey my friend Eridan wants to talk to you."I said averting my gaze.

"Eridan? As in Eridan Ampora?" he asked incredulously.

"Ya Ampora." he jumped off the couch and ran into the room. **'What the hell?'** Now I'm just confused which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

**My name is Sollux Captor and I have no clue what's going on. **

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I don't really know if it's any good but whatever it's just for fun. :) **_


	6. Old Friend

_**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting I was just really busy and I've been going through some emotional stuff lately. Couldn't find time to write. Here goes nothing. Please review. **_

I couldn't believe it. It was actually Karkat I was so happy I hadn't seen him since...Gamzee took him away. I didn't want to give anything away so I pretended I didn't know him and Sollux believed me. Wow I'm a great actor. When I heard him screaming I knew something was wrong but I knew I should just let Sollux handle it so I did. I was glad when Sollux said he would ask him to talk to me.

That's when Karkat came running into the bedroom he jumped on me and pulled me into the tightest hug he could manage and I hugged him back. I felt the wetness on my shoulder and knew he was happy to see me. I sure knew I was happy to see him. He pulled back from the hug and looked at me before laughing. It was a real genuine laugh too and I was glad that I was the one who made him laugh like that.

"Okay you can calm down now Kar."

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to see you. It's been like 4 years since we last saw each other." he looked on the verge of tears again but he held back. Then Sollux came in.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" He tried to sound angry but I could tell he was just upset that he wasn't in on whatever was happening. Karkat spoke up so I didn't have to.

"Me and Eridan used to be friends back when we were 10 and it lasted all the way till we were 14 but then I got taken away and we haven't seen each other since." he said smiling slightly.

"Oh um okay well then." I could tell Sollux was a little mad that I didn't tell him I knew Karkat but it was for the best especially if he didn't remember me but now it's all good.

"Sollux do you still want me to tell you what happened?" Karkat asked.

"Ya sure if you want to. I won't push you." there Sollux being his kind self I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"No it's fine I want to. Okay so where should I start? Right um so Gamzee he wasn't always mean he was my best friend. He was the first person that ever really liked me and treated me as an equal. I've known him since before we could walk or talk because our parents were friends and we grew up together. I guess after that we slowly grew to be best friends and it eventually turned into something more and we ended up dating. This was after I moved away from Eridan. Me and Eridan had met at school and we hit it off and ended up being best buds Gamzee eventually came to like Eridan too but then one day he just didn't and he took me and we ran away from home. For awhile after that I was depressed because I missed Eridan but eventually I came out of it and was back to my old self. Gamzee and I started spending time with each other again and I fell in love with him so that's when we started dating when we were 15. I loved Gamzee and he loved me and that was all that mattered-until he started hitting me and then I met John..." He trailed off and I noticed his hesitation. I never knew about a John and some of this stuff was new to me. I could tell though from when I first met Gamzee that he was going to end up hurting Karkat. I tried to warn him but he didn't believe me. I guessed that that was exactly what happened. I put my hand on his shoulder to tell him that it was okay and he continued.

"John he was...great we were friends and I could never imagine us being anything more but I ended up falling for him. Even though I was with Gamzee I couldn't help but love John he just had this sort of air about him that made you feel safe like he could protect you from anything. I hadn't planned on telling him about all the things Gamzee did but he started to notice me going to school with black eyes or sometimes even broken arms. He started to get suspicious and he asked me over one day so I went. We ended up talking about Gamzee and what he did to me then out of nowhere John kisses me and it was the best thing ever. He knew I was dating Gamzee but he didn't care he just wanted to be with me even if I was cheating and I loved him for that. Later that day I went home back and Gamzee was waiting for me. It was never a good thing when he did that. I really got it that night I wasn't sure why until the next day...um" he took a deep shaky breath and released. "He-he...John he got John. John tried to fight him but he couldn't he was too strong for him and Gamzee he dragged John to our h-house. He had knocked him out and by the time he got back to our house he was conscious again." He was crying now and I could tell it was hard for him to go on but I knew he would because he wanted us to know. "H-he m-made me w-wa-watch him as he beat him and all I could do was scream at him to stop to let him go. I-I kn-knew he was going to be hurt b-badly and that he w-wouldn't forgive me. John he s-surprised me he told me that he loved me and he was sorry that he couldn't protect me and that's when I broke I told him I loved him too and that he had to hold on that he would be okay if he just held on. I knew that I was lying to him and he knew it too but we both wanted to believe that he would be okay. The reason I couldn't do anything was because Gamzee tied me up so I could only watch as he hurt John while I just sat there completely helpless. I looked at John and we met eyes mine saying I'm sorry I love you while his said It's okay I love you too. Then Gamzee s-stabbed him repeatedly and he was gone...and it was all my fault..I could never forgive myself for that not ever and now here I am making the same mistakes. Gamzee told me afterward that if I ever cheated on him again or told anyone about what he did that he would kill the like he did to John. So I distanced myself from everyone and never made any friends for fear of the getting hurt like John did. Gamzee he dumped Johns body in the ocean and we moved here and that's that. All of that happened when I was 16 and now here I am 18 and still with him." He gave a small chuckle and I could tell that he was ashamed that he hated himself and wanted to die. I knew in that moment that I would have to find a way to keep him safe. I pulled him into a hug and his tears stained my clothes but I didn't care I knew he needed this. He pulled away and looked up at me.

"Eridan y-you were right. I should've l-listened to you when you t-told me he w-was dangerous. I'm sorry." he looked down.

"Kar it's not you're fault if it's anybody's it's mine I should've looked harder for you when you disappeared especially since you were living alone with him after your parents died. I'm sorry." I finally apologized after all these years for letting him get hurt. I hugged him vowing to never let him go again.

**My name is Eridan Ampora and I finally found my long lost friend.**

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading please review. **_

_**On a side note I would just like to say and not to be rude or anything but if you don't like my story there's no reason to be rude about it just don't read it. Some people like it and they want to read it I'm not going to take it down just because a few people don't like it. Another thing is that this is my story so I can make it however I want it. **_

_**That's all I just wanted to get that out there. Anyway thank you all of those who reviewed, followed or favorited my story! Till next time. :)**_


	7. I will find you

**_A/N: Here I am with another chapter please enjoy. Leave a review please and thank you! :)_**

* * *

I don't know what happened but I was suddenly knocked to the ground holding my stomach. I remembered seeing Karkat just now though I was pretty sure he kicked me in the stomach. No wait scratch that I was positive that he kicked me in the stomach.

I had been walking around ditching class when he ran into me. I was shocked at first until I saw the bag he had and I gave him a look that could kill but before I could react he fucking kicked me and I doubled over in pain. Now normally I wouldn't have gone down that easy but I wasn't expecting it so it took me by surprise.

The next thing I knew he was gone. I quickly got up looking around for him. There was no fucking way he'd be getting away from me. He was _mine _and I intended to keep it that way. There was no way I would ever let him go. He was my toy.

The thing about it was that the first time I hit Karkat it was completely by accident but it felt so right. Like it was supposed to be that way and I continued to do it afterward. It just felt so motherfucking amazing that I couldn't help myself. The way he whimpered and cowered in fear gave me satisfaction and I never wanted anyone to take him from me. He was my little miracle and I loved him so much.

Then that fucking John kid came along and tried to take him from me so I took care of him. By that I mean I killed him he was only in the way. I beat Karkat so much after that incident because I needed him to know he was mine and only mine.

He's stayed by me ever since and o one dares to fucking touch him. Everyone knew what would happen if they did.

I took pleasure in taking my anger out on him and he just accepted it there was no way he could escape from me. Now this motherfucker was trying to runaway? That shit wouldn't fucking fly with me. I would hunt him down and fucking take him back kicking and screaming. If I had to I would kill him as long as no one else had him I was fine.

I continued searching for him but after an hour or so I gave up. He was nowhere to be seen.

I went back to the house and decided to wait. He would show up sooner or later. He'd either come running back or he would slip up and I'd see him outside somewhere. It was all motherfuckin' good I had all the time in the world.

When I did find him he wish he never ran away from me. He would wish to die but I wouldn't give him that luxury. I'd just watch as he cried, whimpered, and screamed in pain and agony. He would stay with me for as long as I lived because as I mentioned before Karkat was _**mine.**_

**My name is Gamzee Makara and I will find Karkat Vantas.**

* * *

_**End note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If not then sorry I guess. Please review.**_


End file.
